A Flower's Smile
by HeddaGabler
Summary: CU Prompt inspired drabble collection that will focus on the group dynamics of Lord Sesshomaru's odd little troupe told from Rin's pov. Rated T for some adult themes like death, violence and occasional cussing, but nothing too graphic or severe.
1. Life

Dear readers,

welcome to "A Flower's Smile". This drabble collection - told from Rin's point of view - will focus on the group dynamics of the odd little troupe Lord Sesshomaru keeps around. As almost every other story I'm writing, this collection will be prompt inspired. Since this story was born at IY Unsung Heroes at Livejournal, special thanks goes to community and its members for all their support.

**Warnings:** Story will be rated T for mentioning of character death, violence and occasional cussing.

**Prompt: **Third - Word Count: 100-300. I used 300 words. Originally posted on March 4th 2011 at IY Unsung Heroes at Livejournal, where it won first place. 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any character from the Inuyasha series, Rumiko Takashi does.

And now, enjoy!

+++ooo+++ 

The first time, her mother had given birth to her.

Life had greeted her with opened arms and she had embraced and cherished it. She had indulged in her mother's warmth, in her father's wisdom and had taken joy from her brothers' cheerfulness.

Now, their faces were nothing but distant shadows hunting her memories, their warmth had left her own body long ago. A cruel twist of fate had snatched them away from her, when bandits had slaughtered them in front of her eyes. A small wooden box had saved her from suffering the same demise and yet she often wished it hadn't.

The second time, the village had given her a chance at life.

It couldn't count as a real life, though. She had been nothing, but a spectre dwelling in a run-down hut at the outer village. Always close to starvation, yet the villagers did not care for the orphan's health.

The worst thing had been the loneliness. She was good at ignoring her physical needs, but her aching soul was an entirely different matter. The pain was excruciating and thus she hadn't been surprised when she felt relief as the wolves came to take her life.

However, she had been surprised earlier as she hadn't expected to open her eyes again. Instead of the foggy threshold of the netherworld, there were those golden eyes that were even more mysterious then the afterlife itself.

White strands of hair were swaying behind the ethereal creature, as he was slowly retreating into the forest. She was mesmerized, for she had never seen something this beautiful and the experience wasn't even impaired by the complaints of the small creature next to her.

Rin followed the one who had given her a third life, unaware of what the future held for her.


	2. Doubts

The second chapter, which is definitely "lighter" than the first one. ;)**  
><strong>

**Warnings:** Story will be rated T for mentioning of character death, violence and occasional cussing.

**Prompt: **Fake - Word Count: 100-300. I used 100 words. Originally posted on March 11th 2011 at IY Unsung Heroes at Livejournal.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any character from the Inuyasha series, Rumiko Takashi does.

Have fun! 

+++ooo+++ 

Rin's brown eyes widened as the green midget stood before the tall demon swirling his oversized staff, almost losing his balance. The one who had saved her life stood motionless, though.

"You are not my Lord Sesshomaru," it screeched. "Lord Sesshomaru would never save a human being! You are a fake, an imposter! What have you done to my Lo-"

The small one was cut short when the white haired demon stepped on its head and stayed there for some minutes. Crushed to ground, it uttered barely audible. "Welcome back, milord."

When golden eyes focused on her, she smiled weakly.


	3. Nature

The third chapter of "A Flower's Smile". **  
><strong>

**Warnings:** Story will be rated T for mentioning of character death, violence and occasional cussing.

**Prompt: **Sliver - Word Count: 100-300. I used 300 words. Originally posted on March 21st 2011 at IY Unsung Heroes at Livejournal.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any character from the Inuyasha series, Rumiko Takashi does.

Have fun!

+++ooo+++ 

They had been walking through the woods for several hours now, when the tall demon came suddenly to a halt. Rin looked up at him, but he wouldn't look at her. Instead, his gaze seemed to be fixed on the dying tree line.

"Jaken."

"Yes, milord?" the tiny green man asked.

"Wash her."

Yellow round eyes blinked at her. Rin didn't understand. Clearly, she was able of taking care of herself; she was used to it by now. However, when the green one took her hand and dragged her along to the brook, she didn't protest.

When they arrived at the small stream, she undressed as the little servant started his tirade. She did only understand half of it, as he used some words she didn't know, not to mention the nasty words he uttered against humans. She didn't mind, though. Demons had killed her, true. But it was their nature and they didn't know better. Moreover, it had been a demon as well who had saved her. Humans on the other hand, were more in control of themselves and yet, it hadn't stopped them from being cruel. The bandits had killed her family, the villagers had maltreated her. No, the little demon was right. Humans were worse than demons.

"Silly girl, what happened to your leg?"

Rin was washing herself in the stream, when the demon shambled over to her, pointing her at her leg. Below her left knee, she had a small cut and was bleeding from it. Before she could do anything about, the demon ordered her to count the birds. Just when she gazed into the sky, she felt a twinge. She looked back at the demon that held a sliver of wood up into the air.

"And that you didn't notice?" he scolded. "Silly human."


	4. Voice

The fourth chapter of "A Flower's Smile". **  
><strong>

**Warnings:** Story will be rated T for mentioning of character death, violence and occasional cussing.

**Prompt: **Shout - Word Count: 100-300. I used 300 words. Originally posted on March 30th 2011 at IY Unsung Heroes at Livejournal.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any character from the Inuyasha series, Rumiko Takashi does.

Have fun!

+++ooo+++ 

Sitting around the crackling fire, she felt that two round and yellow eyes were focused on her. She could tell, because it felt like needles constantly poking her skin. When the sensation became unbearable, she looked up from her dirty yukata to face the little green demon.

"What is your name, silly girl?" he asked indignantly.

Rin sighed and averted her gaze. She hated questions that were directed at her, for she was unable to answer even the easiest of them. Ever since that fateful day, when she had wanted to scream so badly, she was unable to say anything at all. She had tried very hard, but to no avail. The words would always remain hidden inside of her. Sometimes she wondered, whether it was some sort of punishment from the gods, because she was the lone survivor of her family. Maybe she wasn't meant to live…?

"I'm talking to you! What's your name?"

She didn't mind that he was shouting at her. She was used to it after all. The villagers had often shouted at her, because they assumed she was doing it on purpose. And occasionally, they didn't leave it at that. She gazed at her shins. Unlike the scars from the wolves, those hadn't vanished when the tall one resurrected her.

_Lord Sesshomaru…_

"Quiet, Jaken," the dark voice of her saviour chased away the angry shouts of his servant.

"But milord…"

Rin was retracing some of the smaller scars, when suddenly two black boots and white hakama came into view. Slowly, her gaze climbed upwards from his hakama up to the armour and his face, until she could see the two golden eyes that had mesmerized her ever since she had met him.

"Can't you tell, Jaken," he spoke. "That this girl has lost her voice?"


	5. Carrier

The fifth chapter of "A Flower's Smile". **  
><strong>

**Warnings:** Story will be rated T for mentioning of character death, violence and occasional cussing.

**Prompt: **Skull - Word Count: 100-300. I used 200 words. Published on April 6th 2011 at Unsung Heroes community at LJ, where it won second place.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any character from the Inuyasha series, Rumiko Takashi does.

Have fun!

+++ooo+++

Rin hesitated to step forwards, as skulls and bones were scattered across the ground. She didn't know where they were heading or what the white demon had in mind, but she had to find her way through this graveyard.

_Just pretend they are twigs and rocks… Nothing to be afraid of._

"Girl."

She looked up and met the gaze of her saviour, ignoring the insults the green servant was muttering at her direction. She nodded once, although she wasn't sure what she was agreeing to. When he stepped closer, her heart beat became faster. She wasn't afraid of him, but she still did not understand him at all.

Something cold brushed against her feet and despite her fear of the skulls, she had to look at them. A red fog had formed at her feet; it almost looked like a cloud. When she was about to bent down, the cloud gave a sudden jerk and she lost balance. Landing on the cloud that was neither solid not aeriform, she suddenly realized that she was floating across the ground.

She didn't pay attention to the graveyard anymore, as her hands kept playing with the cloud, a smile creeping across her face.


	6. Gratitude

The sixth chapter of "A Flower's Smile" and it's a poem. I tried writing Haikus with a rhyming scheme. XD**  
><strong>

**Warnings:** Story will be rated T for mentioning of character death, violence and occasional cussing.

**Prompt: **Follow - Word Count: 100-300. I used 109 words. Published on April 20th 2011 at Unsung Heroes community at LJ.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any character from the Inuyasha series, Rumiko Takashi does.

Have fun!

+++ooo+++

Just a human girl

My entire being mundane

My thoughts always whirl. 

Then why is he here?

There's nothing for him to gain

His intentions blear. 

Why does he keep me?

I have no secret powers

So what does he see? 

I've nothing to give

Therefore I will pick flowers

My reason to live. 

These wreaths mean a lot

Tokens of my gratitude

The best I have got. 

Does he like my gift?

Can't tell by his attitude

My spirits they lift. 

And one day I'll find

The answers that I long for

Our fates intertwined. 

There'll be no shadow

Around the one I adore

Till then I'll follow.


	7. Longing

The seventh chapter of "A Flower's Smile". **  
><strong>

**Warnings:** Story will be rated T for mentioning of character death, violence and occasional cussing.

**Prompt: **Bound - Word Count: 100-300. I used 187 words. Originally published on April 26th 2011 at IY Unsung Heroes at Livejournal.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any character from the Inuyasha series, Rumiko Takashi does.

Have fun!

+++ooo+++

Though it was dark, Rin was still able to see, as it seemed to glow from the inside. Ever since she had met the demon lord, she had been mesmerized by it. It looked like it was unnaturally soft and she desperately longed to touch it, even though the little fellow had warned her to do so.

'Don't touch the master's tail,' he had squeaked.

But her hand moved further and further, approaching the heavenly fluffiness inch by inch, as if her hand was spell bound of some sort. Rin was certain that even if it would be the last thing she would ever do, she would not regret anything. Just when her hand was about to make contact with the fluffy appendix, it twitched.

"Girl."

Rin looked up into the amber eyes of the tall demon. Her hand was frozen on the spot and so was his tail. Neither of them inched away. In that moment, she needed nothing more than to touch it. But how?

"Girl," he repeated.

The endless silence spread a little bit further only to find its sudden end soon after.

"Please?"


	8. Reluctant

The eighth chapter of "A Flower's Smile". **  
><strong>

**Warnings:** Story will be rated T for mentioning of character death, violence and occasional cussing.

**Prompt: **Chained - Word Count: 100-300. I used 134 words. Originally published on May 11th 2011, where it won Second Place at IY Unsung Heroes at Livejournal.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any character from the Inuyasha series, Rumiko Takashi does.

Have fun!

+++ooo+++ 

"I look like a chained convict!" Jaken squealed.

Rin giggled, because she did not understand how the little youkai could possibly see it that way. If anything, he looked cute, with the flower chains adorned around his neck.

"Isn't enough that you pester Lord Sesshomaru with the flowers you pick for him? Why do I have to be involved, too?" he clamoured.

"Because," she said and the cheerfulness left her voice, "I don't want you feel left outside."

"Don't be ridiculous! I couldn't care less!"

Rin sighed. At the beginning of their journey she had thought that Lord Sesshomaru was the tough cookie, but then again, she might have been wrong after all.

A mischievous smile crept back on her face. Now she had one additional thing on her list of things to do.


	9. Moonlight

The ninth chapter of "A Flower's Smile". **  
><strong>

**Warnings:** Story will be rated T for mentioning of character death, violence and occasional cussing.

**Prompt: **Glow - Word Count: 100-300. I used 103 words. Originally published on May 18th 2011.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any character from the Inuyasha series, Rumiko Takashi does.

Have fun!

+++ooo+++

She had never liked the night.

It was not that she was afraid of the darkness per se, but everything bad that had happened in her life had happened at night.

Tonight was different.

It was the night of the full moon and the silver eclipse stood high above their heads. And she was touched by the white one who bathed in silver.

He was so beautiful, only that 'beautiful' wasn't nearly enough to describe the way he was glowing in the moonlight.

So instead of twisting her mind, she just watched how Lord Sesshomaru stood under the moonlight combing through his hair.


	10. Ruckus

The tenth chapter of "A Flower's Smile". **  
><strong>

**Warnings:** Story will be rated T for mentioning of character death, violence and occasional cussing.

**Prompt: **Stolen - Word Count: 100-300. I used 256 words. Originally posted on May 25th 2011 at IY Unsung Heroes at Livejournal.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any character from the Inuyasha series, Rumiko Takashi does.

Have fun!

+++ooo+++

Rin was awoken by a shrill scream, followed by numerous curses and the drumming of small feet. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned heartily. The sun hadn't even risen yet, but he was making a commotion anyhow.

_Not again, Jaken…_

The last time Jaken's ruckus had angered Lord Sesshomaru so much that the tall demon had thrown a couple of stones at the little one. Somehow, Jaken ended up blaming her for his headache. Yes, Jaken was an amusing companion, but sometimes he was a little bit too stressful.

"Silly girl! Where do you have it?" he screeched.

"Good morning, Jaken! Did you sleep well?" she replied.

"No, no, no, no! I know that you have taken it away from me while I was sleeping! Admit it already!"

She sighed. "I did no such thing. I did even know what you've lost-"

"Lost? LOST? Stolen, the staff was stolen and you insuffer-"

THUD!

"Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru! Did you sleep well?" she asked sweetly.

Without saying a word Lord Sesshomaru continued his way into the forest. She followed him instantly, as she didn't want to be left behind. However, before she made her way through the thick foliage, she turned around.

"Jaken, are you coming?" she called.

Jaken was not moving though, unless one counted the lump that was quickly growing beneath the staff of the two heads. Rin giggled. The way the drool was flowing out of his mouth actually made him kind of cute, but she wouldn't tell him that.


	11. Awe

The eleventh chapter of "A Flower's Smile". **  
><strong>

**Warnings:** Story will be rated T for mentioning of character death, violence and occasional cussing.

**Prompt: **Soar - Word Count: 100-300. I used 105 words. Originally posted on June 1st 2011 at IY Unsung Heroes at Livejournal.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any character from the Inuyasha series, Rumiko Takashi does.

Have fun!

+++ooo+++

She would have expected her gaze to be pinned on the demon that had surprised her while she was searching for some mushrooms. She would have expected to be terrified, because that ugly worm was intending to have her for dinner. And she would have expected to be disgusted, when Lord Sesshomaru tore the pitiful creature apart, limb by limb.

And yet, Rin was cheering him on as he was soaring through the air, slashing, twisting and turning. His beautiful robes were billowing behind him, as was his hair. And he didn't even need wings to remain airborne!

"Lord Sesshomaru is flying," she exclaimed happily.


	12. Fairy Tale

The 12th chapter of "A Flower's Smile" and this time it something special, too! A poem. =)**  
><strong>

**Warnings:** Story will be rated T for mentioning of character death, violence and occasional cussing.

**Prompt: **Jealous - Word Count: 100-300. I used 136 words. Published on June 15th 2011 at IY Unsung Heroes at Livejournal, where it won second place.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any character from the Inuyasha series, Rumiko Takashi does.

Have fun!

+++ooo+++ 

Charcoal crackling

Finally, Jaken sits down

Flame flaring

He begins the tale

Crickets chirring

Of our glorious master

Fantasies fostering

Of the kingdom to come.

Cawing are the crows

A sudden pang

I feel within

Freezing are the fingers

Connected to the chamber

Beating in my chest

Reminding me of what is real

Death

Not for him

But for me.

Never a glimpse

Of royal glory

When he will claim

The throne

He's been searching for

All this years

When I am already gone

Not a trace of me left.

As I watch Jaken

Pain besmirching my vision

I can only wish

To be in his place

At Lord Sesshomaru's side

All this years

I will spend with him

All for death's enjoyment

And yet

All this years

My life

Not for me

But for him.


	13. Brothers

After a long absence I am finally able to present the 13th chapter of this little story. :)

**Warnings:** Story will be rated T for mentioning of character death, violence and occasional cussing.

**Prompt: **Fangs - Word Count: 100-300. I used 300 words. Published on September 12th 2011 at IY Unsung Heroes at Livejournal, where it won second place.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any character from the Inuyasha series, Rumiko Takashi does.

Have fun!

+++ooo+++ 

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru going?"

Jaken did not look up from his sewing, but he huffed indignantly to show Rin his opinion on her curiosity. The little girl sighed. She had known that he wouldn't answer her straight away, but she had tried it nevertheless. Now she had to play dirty.

"Or don't you know, where is going, too?" she taunted.

This had the desired effect on the little green demon, as he jumped up, threw the blanket and the needle aside and shambled over to her.

"How dare you! Of course, I know where Lord Sesshomaru is going! He is on an important mission to reclaim the Tetsusaiga, the sword, which rightfully belongs to my master!" he yelled, foam sputtered from his mouth.

"But Lord Sesshomaru already has a sword, why does he need a second one?" Rin asked.

"Because the Tensaiga is not nearly as powerful as its brother!"

"The swords are brothers?"

"Well, they were both forged from the fangs of Lord Sesshomaru's sire, the mighty dog demon general," Jaken told her and his chest swelled like it always did, when he boasted with his knowledge.

Rin cocked her head, as she regarded Jaken. "Can't Lord Sesshomaru's father give Lord Sesshomaru another fang?"

"No, silly, he's dead!"

"And what about Lord Sesshomaru? Can't he take one of his to make an even more powerful sword?" she ventured.

"Eh... It's not that easy... See, the fang... And...Eh... You need a skilled smith...," Jaken said, then shook his head. "No, the Tetsusaiga belongs to Lord Sesshomaru and his filthy half-brother will have to pay the price for his audacity to claim the sword as his own!"

Rin's eyes widened. "Lord Sesshomaru has a brother, too?"

Jaken gulped. "His lordship is going to kill me," he muttered to himself.


	14. Return

Two chapters in a row, yay me!

**Warnings:** Story will be rated T for mentioning of character death, violence and occasional cussing.

**Prompt: **Prayer - Word Count: 250-500. I used 289 words. Published on September 12th 2011 at IY Fanfiction at Livejournal.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any character from the Inuyasha series, Rumiko Takashi does.

Have fun!

+++ooo+++ 

Rin's eyes snapped open and sat up straight, her gaze fixed on the tree line. She expected a white glow to appear any second, but the longer she stared into the darkness, the heavier grew her eyelids. She turned her head around and saw Jaken sitting in front the crackling fire, his eyes were open and fixed on the ground next to him.

"He's been gone for a fortnight now... He's-He's never been away for this long," she sniffed.

"Lord Sesshomaru is the strongest demon I know, there is no need to worry, now go to sleep, Rin," Jaken said in an unusually dull voice.

Rin shook her head. True, Lord Sesshomaru was really strong and she had seen his strength before, but she had also seen him injured and almost helpless. And now that Jaken had told her that the injury Lord Sesshomaru had been suffering from, when she had first met him, had been dealt by his half-brother and the powerful sword Tetsusaiga, she could not stop worrying about him. After all, according to Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru had left them to claim his ownership on the Tetsusaiga.

She sighed, as she watched Jaken playing with a small twig in his left hand. Rin blinked and then crawled over to him.

"Are you writing something, Jaken?"

"Nosy brat!" he chided, but when she sniffed once again, he let out a defeated sigh. "It's a kappa tradition. We write these prayers into the earth, so that the one we are praying for, will have a safe journey home."

"So, you are worried, too?" she asked.

Now it was Jaken who sniffed.

"Can I write one, too?"

Jaken cleared his throat. "Go, girl, and get a twig. This one is mine."


End file.
